A Day in the Life of Draco Malfoy
by The Nori of the Universe
Summary: Well, here's for all who liked my Hermione thing, its a Draco thing. Read and Review PLEASE!


Credits: All things related to and about Harry Potter are J.K. Rowling's, the rest is mine. 

Author's note: Well, I'm still writing these stupid things...tell me what ya think. : :i whisper:: *review!* and please, be nice 

A Day in the Life of Draco Malfoy 

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, Dobby would like to his tell master that his breakfast is ready, sir." Draco sat straight up in bed. The house-elf, Dobby, stood at the edge of the bed.   
"Okay, okay... hey! What are you doing here, elf? Get outta here! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Draco mumbled, trying to hit Dobby's oversized ears on his way downstairs.   
"Hello, Draco darling," his mother was already downstairs, sipping her late morning coffee and slipping a coat on while brushing her blond hair out of her eyes. Draco grabbed a handful of Quick-Melting Fireballs off the kitchen counter and stuck one in his mouth.   
"Have breakfast before eating those, Draco." He scowled and went back for a piece of warm toast Dobby had had waiting for him on the counter. "Oh, and Draco, Father wants you in his study. I must go to my hairdresser's appointment, I'll be late. Ta-ta, dear, have fun today with your friends."   
Draco remembered asking Crabbe and Goyle over for a spell. He didn't know why, they were so dumb, but at least they were better that some of the people at the Muggle summer school he had attended for learning to write. _Mudbloods,_ he thought viciously. He yanked the door of his father's study open, cramming the last of his breakfast down his throat.   
"Hey, Dad." he said, watching his father from where he sat in his usual chair at his father's desk.   
"Draco, don't touch my wand, I want to show you some new things we got today, in fact, Macnair ordered them specially for us. Draco advanced, a smirk playing on his face as he watched his father methodically reaching and placing several objects out onto the wooden floor.   
"What's this?" Draco asked, fingers reaching toward a statue like figurine portraying a grotesque model of a unicorn.   
"Careful, Draco, careful, that statue will burn whoever touches it. I planned to sell it in the Muggle black market. Look at this one, now, this is a beauty!"   
Draco looked in distaste at the coils of gleaming white metal, small enough to fit in one's pocket but big enough to be noticed around a neck. "What does it do?"   
Lucius Malfoy smiled, a gleam in his eye. "This beauty closes around a person's neck until they can't talk for a day. Do you want a present? Here, my boy. Got it specially for you. Take it, and use it well. If you're good maybe we'll visit Knockturn Alley, or even Brackshaw, tomorrow." He went back to sorting the various Muggle torture and Dark Art features he'd ordered though the Death Eater's until Voldemorts' return. Draco laughed to himself. From all his father had told him about Voldemort, it seemed he would be more concerned with the Malfoy family's loyalty, if he did even come back.   
Draco heard a ring at the door. "Elf, come and get it, now! Those are my friends out there!" The elf came sprinting down the stairs, dragging a washcloth over one shoulder. "and pick up your cloth, you'll have to give yourself five bangs on your ironing board for forgetting that."   
"Yes, Dobby will do as sir asks, Dobby will," the elf said humbly. He reached for the doorknob, and by stretching his whole body, he just managed to twist the doorknob. Crabbe entered first, then Goyle. They could never have managed to come in together, considering their growing bulk.   
Draco spent the rest of the day showing his friends his new acquisition, and wondering who to use it on. They'd decided on the old Muggle eccentric who lived in the woods, but upon coming near the shack, they discovered she wasn't there. They had left the necklace there, hoping the woman would find it and put it on, but as darkness fell, they had to pick it up and start for Draco's mansion again.   
Near 8:00, they tried magic. They'd started doing this, and were getting quite good at it, once they had their energies and anger focused not on each other, but their objects. Draco managed to make a glass explode twice, and Crabbe and Goyle both made a tissue hover an inch over the desk.   
"Of course, it'll be much easier with a wand," Draco conceded, waving his friends off to the door. Crabbe and Goyle grunted affirmation, and went out to catch the car their fathers had sent for them.   
After they had gone, Draco practiced with the third glass once and then trudged up the stairs and was stopped by his father.   
"Draco my boy, get to sleep soon, I've decided that since I have no Ministry duties tomorrow, we're going to Brackshaw Alley." His father was grinning evilly. Perhaps he'd gotten a pay raise from Fudge, the Minister. Or maybe he'd managed to nab Weasley, that wimp his father talked about constantly at work. Whatever the cause, he was going out to celebrate.   
_ Excellent_, thought Draco. He'd have time to try out the necklace on someone, possibly Dobby, if he could find the elf. He placed the necklace strategically so that Dobby would notice it, then went to his room and got ready for bed.   
_It really had been quite a nice day_, thought Draco, dozing off to sleep. He smiled wickedly in his half-asleep state at a high-pitched squeal. Maybe his father would come home and undo it. At least he wouldn't have to wake up to a "Sir!" the next morning. He made a mental note to ask his father for another necklace. And he'd be able to look at great stuff tomorrow, in Brockshaw Alley.   
Draco rolled over and fell asleep.   



End file.
